Elf
fighting the Tsurani]]The Elves are the most ancient race of Midkemia, a tall and graceful people whose natural lives may last centuries. History The elves were one race, slaves under the Dragon Lords. *The elves who tended the fields and forests were the precursors to the modern-day Eledhel *Those who served their masters were the ancestors to the Moredhel. *Those who were tasked to protect and guard the Sven'Gary were the ancestors of the Anoredhel. *The Eldar, wisest and most powerful of the elves, served as loremasters and keepers of treasures plundered by the Dragon Lords; they fled to Kelewan, but were presumed to have perished with their masters. *Those elves who served the Valheru as ministers, or sometimes dancers, eventually broke away from Midkemia in the beginning of the Chaos Wars, establishing a colony on their own planet and became the Taredhel. The elves were decimated in the Chaos Wars and when the Dragon Lords were defeated by the gods they struggled to survive in the world; Ashen-Shugar freed them from their slavery and bid them to pursue their own destiny amidst the new races. The eledhel removed themselves to the forest-city of Elvandar choosing to remain close to the lesser races while the moredhel, long influenced by their masters' aggression, sought to regain the former grandeur of their masters by collecting relics and weapons of the Dragon Lords. The glamredhel also aimed to control their own fate, though in a more warlike manner. To that end they constructed two mighty city-fortresses, Sar-Isbandia and Sar-Sargoth. The ocedhel are elves who originally lived on Novindus and forgot their language. There are few differences between eledhel and the moredhel. They are most distinct in their ways of thinking. On the rare occasion that a moredhel turns away from his ways, an event known as Returning, and reaches the eledhel he is considered one of them. For an outsider, from that moment on the moredhel is eledhel. The glamredhel were later driven to near extinction in a massive genocidal war by the moredhel, who took their city-fortresses. When a rift was established between Midkemia and Kelewan, it was found that the Eldar had survived the Chaos Wars and lived under the frozen ice of Kelewan in another forest-city. The Eldar returned to Midkemia and now live in Elvandar under Queen Aglaranna's rule. During the Great Uprising of the moredhel, the last of the glamredhel were found living in the Edder forest. The glamredhel were told of Elvandar, and they travelled there to join with their eledhel kin. Their king, Earanorn, now is one of Queen Aglaranna's advisors. He has named Aglaranna's son, Calin, as his heir to bring both races of elves under one ruler in the future. During the SerpentWar, most of ocedhel were killed, however a few survived and came to live in Elvandar. Roughly a century after the Serpentwar, the Taredhel unleashed and were overcome by the invading Demon Horde. Forced to abandon their empire, they created a rift to Midkemia, and established their colony in a valley in the Grey Towers. category:races *